Shattered World (Map Game)
Welcome! This is a map game created by me, Derpmaster. Hope you enjoy! Backstory It is 2050. A Worldwide Revolution in every single country led to all first degree administrative divisions in every single country (states, provinces, territories, but NOT '''counties) becoming independent. Every nation is of more or less equal strength to every other nation on Earth. Who will become the great powers? Who will survive on this '''Shattered World? Rules * NO '''racial slurs or foul language, otherwise, you will be banned * Please remain civil. * If you do not post for more then 5 turns your nation will be taken away from you and it will be available for other people to take. * '''Please please please be plausible! This is a must if you want to play this game! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted. * Both parties must agree to an alliance/treaty/barter. * If you feel that you have been unfairly treated, please write your complaint in the comments. * The game creator's word overrides all others. * The Head-Mod's word overrides all others except for the game creator. * Only the Head-Mod and game creator can appoint new mods and the map mod. * Every turn is one year until 2200 where it becomes ten years then in 2300 it turns to 20 years * A new turn starts every 48 hours. * Mods are able to create random events and will represent a NPC nation (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. * After you do 3 implausibilities you are banned from the game. * If you'd like to quit the game, please comment. * Every 25 years are to be archived to limit the amount scrolling that needs to be done to get to the latest year. Be sure to check back once in a while to ensure proper continuity! * Please, I must implore of you, if you plan to play this game, be active and check back each day! * This isn't a rule, but I'd like to encourage you to put your country's flag before your turn in the game. However, you have to put the flag in the players list. * In the Players list, you must put your type of government after your signature to avoid confusion. * Tech is 2016 level. * Have Fun! (This is copied from various map games and I am too lazy to say them directly) Mods: * Game Creator: * Head Mod:'' * '''Map Mod: * Mod 1:' * Mod 2: Map Players * People's Republic of Istanbul: ''' (Single-Party Communist State)' * '''Crimea: '''(Constitutional Monarchy) '' * '''Pennsylvania': (Totalitarian Fascist State) * Great British Republic (GBR) (Parliamentary Presidential Republic) * Indus Valley: ' (Constitutional Monarchy)'''' * '''Arabia Caliphate: (Islamic Absolute Monarchy) Articles/Archives Gameplay 2050 START!!! * Istanbul: '''We, descendants of Turkish communist advocates during WW2 and the Cold War, have got together and united as the People's Republic of Istanbul. Our president is Raman Osmanogolu. We see it as our duty to restore the Turkish lands under one flag, and eventually restore the once great Ottoman Empire. We begin restoring services to our nation after the Great Worldwide Rebellion disrupted services around the world. We also begin recruiting a military, it will be 700,000 people strong, and we begin making arms factories to give our 12 million people more jobs. * '''The Caliphate: The Caliphate is located in , the western part of former nation Saudi Arabia, and its capital in Mecca (Makkah al-Mukaramah). Ali Abdullah is elected as the first Caliph. We start build our military, by continue the recruitment, so now we have 60,000 troops. We start establish relation to another nations, we would like to open our relation with Istanbul by open embassy. Response Needed. ** Istanbul Dip: '''We accept, and we also open an embassy in Mecca. * '''Crimea: We begin construction of the Royal Palace and Parliament in Sevastopol after the coronation of Asril Goresky I, our first king. We begin upgrading ports and building trade ships for trade with any nation. We begin implenting a new power grid and increase infrastructural development. We build more factories to increase our military and recruit people into the Crimean National Army. We wish to begin friendly relations with Istanbul.Response Required ** Istanbul Dip: 'We accept, and we ask for an an official alliance '(Player Response Needed). **'Crimean Dip': We accept the alliance. * Pennsylvania:We mobilize our armies against the barbaric savages of New Jersey, to incorporate them into the Mighty Pennsylvanian Empire. Supreme Emperor Ryan Williams has given a speech to all that he could reach. "This is Emperor Ryan Williams, supreme ruler of Pennsylvania, and soon the lands of New Jersey, Delaware, Maryland, and Washington DC as well. Now, I have to say, we the most advanced nation of the world We know of has to expand, and unite all under the great Williams Dynasty. We know of a far away land of savages. This map we have discovered calls this place "Europe". These beings have created nation states like ourselves, But We Are Superior to these beings, and we shall make them our slaves." This speech is considered the most patriotic speech ever, and rallies the people around Ryan Williams. * Istanbul: '''We declare war on 2 of our 3 neighbors, Tekirdağ and Kocaeli, with the purpose of uniting them into our realm, and also showing Istanbul's power, so the other beyliks (city-states) that became independent in the dissolution of Turkey will join us voluntarily, instead of us having to go to war with them. We have also heard of a speech from Pennsylvania, in the former United States, and they seem to be threatening us. Hopefully, they will not act on that decision, so we leave it for now. * '''Crimea: We are taken aback by a radical Pennsylvania calling Europeans "savages". We decide we will not focus on intercontinental warfare for now. We take the same steps as Istanbul, and declare war on the Kherson Oblast, with a show of force that will cause the other oblasts to fall into Crimean territory, diplomatically or militarily. *'Mod Response (to invasions): '''New Jersey, not having time to properly mobilize, is swiftly taken over by the Pennsylvanians. Also, Tekirdag has been taken over by Istanbul, however, Crimea has had problems in taking Kherson Oblast, because one of their supply lines was cut, and also Istanbul's invasion of Kocaeli is not going too well, as most of their citizens joined in the fighting, leading to inexperienced soldiers beating the trained Istanbulian soldiers. However, these invasions are now progressing faster than before, and Kherson Oblast and Kocaeli are expected to be taken over soon. * '''Western Cape:' We incorporate the Northern Cape into our nation, as the population of humans there has been exterminated. We hold a referendum in Eastern Cape Territory on whether they will join as a State of the Federation of South Africa. The results are 44% against and 53% Pro statehood (3% didn't vote). We claim the former Norwegian Antarctic Territory as ours. Due to climate change, the area is habitable, and a recent census suggests there are around 8,000 people living in South African Antarctic Territory (SAAT). Animals are also adapting to Antarctica, As small mammals and birds were seen in the wild recently. * Pennsylvania:We change our flag, and Supreme Emperor Ryan Williams has married Audrey Longstreet. The army mobilizes on Maryland and Delaware next, using blitzkrieg tactics to devastate their armies. RESPONSE PLZ. We also discover that a small nation called "Crimea" has denounced us. We tell them that they should stop or else they will become a colony of Pennsylvania. Response Required *'Mod Response (to invasions): '''Delaware is swiftly taken over. Maryland, however, has mobilized their army, and Pennsylvania has had a harder time invading them. In Europe, Kherson Oblast and Kocaeli have fallen under Crimea and Istanbul respectively. 2051 * '''South Africa:' We start to invade Lesotho and Free State, hoping for a quick victory since the two are weapon less and army less (Mod Response Needed). The population in SAAT has reached 12,459. Our capital, Capetown, is currently being rebuilt with Skyscrapers being constructed. We send sailors on a voyage east, finding to uninhabited islands, Reunion & Mauritius. They become their own states, Wildsbok (Reunion) & Olifant (Mauritius). *'Mod Response:' Free State & Lesotho both fall under South African Rule. * Istanbul: 'We give the people we have just conquered full citizenship, and we continue to reconstruct Istanbul. We also ask all the minor Turkish states to merge with us '(MOD RESPONSE PLZ). We are increasingly threatened by Pennsylvania, however, we still do not denounce them or do any diplomatic action with them, as we want to focus on reuniting the Turkish under one banner. *'Mod Response:' All states in the Marmara Region accept. All states in the Aegean Region & Black Sea Region accept. * The Caliphate: We continue build our military and expand our diplomacy ties, we ask Lebanon, Palestine, Qatar, Bahrain, Kurdistan, and all nations in the Levant to open embassy and trade. We plan to expand our territory. We start build the sea port in , and build skyscrapers in major cities, such as Mecca, Medina, Jeddah, Thaif, and Tabuk. Category:Map Games Category:Shattered World (Map Game) Category:Geopolitics 2050s